marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15
Volume: 1 Issue: 15 Month: August Year: 1962 ---- Credits Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Steve Ditko Inker Steve Ditko Colourist: Unknown Letterer: Art Simek Cover Art: Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko ---- Synopsis "Spider-Man!" During a demonstration at General Techtronics Laboratories East, a spider is exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. Just before dying, it bites Peter Parker, a brilliant science student from Midtown High School who was invited to the demonstration. As a result, Peter Parker gains various "spider powers": superhuman strength and agility, and the ability to cling to any surface. His newly acquired powers suggest a way that Peter Parker can repay his uncle Ben and aunt May for their unselfish devotion to him as they raised him from childhood. He designs a costume and a pair of web-shooters, and accepts an offer to appear on a television show as the Amazing Spider-Man. He keeps his true identity secret from everyone, however. He imagines that he will eventually become rich as a performer, and will thereby help support his aunt and uncle. After the show, he allows a burglar who has just stolen money from the television studio to escape. His excuse is that chasing criminals is not his job. Several days later, Peter Parker arrives home to discover that his uncle Ben has been killed during a burglary, leaving his aunt May a widow. Using his spider powers and devices, he tracks the killer to an abandoned warehouse and captures him. Thereupon, he learns that his uncle's killer is the very same burglar whom he neglected to capture at the television studio. Shocked, he realizes that his inaction indirectly caused the death of one of the two people in the whole world who really loved him. In this way, he learns that with great power comes great responsibility. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - First Appearance; Origin Told. 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' *Benjamin "Ben" Parker (Uncle Ben) - First Appearance; Final Appearance (Killed by the Burglar). *May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) - First Appearance. *Flash Thompson (Midtown High Student) - First Appearance. *Liz Allan (Midtown High Student) - First Appearance (As a recognizable face in the crowd). *Mr. Warren (Science Teacher) - First Appearance 'VILLIANS:' *The Burglar - First Appearance. 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *Peter Parker's High School Classmates - First Appearance. *Maxie Shiffman (Spider-Man's Agent) - First Appearance. *Crusher Hogan (Professional Wrestler) - First Appearance. *Security Guard (Unnamed) *Police Captain (Unnamed) *Officer O'Brien (Police Officer) *General Techtronics Laboratories East staff Members 'LOCATIONS:' *Aunt May's House - First Appearance *Midtown High School - First Appearance *General Techtronics Laboratories East - First Appearance ---- Notes *Ben Parker's funeral takes place in the second story in SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN #1 *A more detailed version of this origin story is told as the second story in PETER PARKER, THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN #60. *In AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #240, it is established that this story happened during Peter Parker's sophomore year in high school. *This is the final issue of AMAZING FANTASY, which began as AMAZING ADVENTURES and continued as AMAZING ADULT FANTASY ---- Trivia *This issue also includes three back-up stories: **The Bell-Ringer! **Man In The Mummy Case! **There Are Martians Among Us! *The date on the cover (August) is one month earlier than the date in the indicia (September 1962) for this issue. *This is the final issue of AMAZING FANTASY, which began as AMAZING ADVENTURES and continued as AMAZING ADULT FANTASY ---- Recommended Readings: *Reprints of this issue feature in the following: **Marvel Tales #1 **Marvel Tales #137 **Amazing Spider-Man #275 **Spider-Man Classics #1 **Marvel Masterworks Vol. 1 **Spider-Man Essentials I **100 Greatest Marvels Of All Time #1 ---- Related Articles * ---- External Links * http://www.alaph.com/spiderman/back_issues/af15.html * http://www.samruby.com/AmazingFantasy/amazing_fantasy_15.htm ---- Category:Comics Amazing Fantasy 15